


Dans la fin c'est mon début

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Peace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Le seul dont je suis sûr maintenant, c’est que dans la mort il y a la vie meilleure qu’on peut jamais imaginer.





	Dans la fin c'est mon début

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Dans la fin c’est mon début**

Masques. Masques partout. Grises, de ce gris froid et mortel qu’appartient seulement au métal.

De ce gris qui, encore plus du noir, sait comment devenir un faible et grotesque présage de mort.

C’est ça qu’ils veulent. Leur nourriture n’est pas la mort, mais la peur qu’ils les fait sentir puissants, immortels.

Je combats vigoureusement, en lançant des malédictions presque en vrac, attentif à ne pas frapper personne sauf eux. Peu importe ma vie maintenant, ennui, captivité et abrutissement m’ont enseigné comme les autres soient le plus important pour survivre.

D’une façon absolument égoïste, je veux qu’ils soient tous sauvés pour ne m’abandonner pas. Et, présomptueux comme toujours, je ne pense pas que dans ces moments, confus et vites, il aurait été moi à abandonner moi-même.

Quand je la vois, je sens le peu de raison qui me reste s’enfuir lentement.

Ma chérie petite cousine a toujours été comme en ce moment. Froide, mais passionnelle, mauvaise d’une façon absolue, mais de cette méchanceté qui touche les limites de la folie.

Soudainement je me retrouve face à un miroir qui reflète mon ennemi juré, je me retrouve face à des yeux qui, avec un couleur différent du mien, reflètent tout ce qui s’agite en moi.

La peur, pour raisons différentes, l’envie de prévarication, qui résulte du sang en commun d’une famille que jamais n’a su perdre.

La bataille continue, sans qu’aucune des personnes dans le Ministère sache à quoi va mener tout ça. Il ne s’agit non plus de la Prophétie, de Harry ou de la suprématie sur l’ennemi. Il s’agit d’envie de gagner, tout court, envie de démontrer que le monde de la magie a son destin dans les mains de quelqu’un de nous, qu’il ne se retrouve non plus accroché sur le plateau d’une grossière balance, en attente que le plus fort le prenne et l’utilise comme si c’était son possession.

Et pour moi, c’est aussi l’envie d’évader, envie de tournants, envie de pouvoir m’assumer la responsabilité de mes choix, sans devoir ne demander à personne le permis pour agir, sans me devoir sentir un voleur car yeux étrangers me regardent.

Il n’y a pas un destin qui me donne une impression pire de ce que je déjà vive, il n’y a pas conflit intérieur qui puisse prévaloir sur ce d’un homme qui, exactement quatorze ans avant, ha perdue une dignité qui ne valait même pas trop.

Et je continue, je continue à lutter, à lancer sorts, je continue à regarder Bellatrix avec un sourire qui voudrait sembler de moquerie, mais qui en réalité ne sert qu’à cacher la terreur de tomber autre fois dans le gouffre où je me retrouve déjà. 

Absorbé par me sauver par tout ce qui m’entoure, je ne m’aperçois pas d’être jeté contre le voile. Soudainement, c’est comme si je ne sentais non plus la nécessité de respirer, comme si le monde entier était devenu fumée.

Je repense d’une fraction de seconde à tous les mythes qu’on nous racontait sur la mort, sur toutes les suppositions que j’avais toujours pris pour histoires, mais qui aujourd’hui commencent soudainement à m’intéresser.

Ils ont tous tort, et la mort n’est pas compréhensible ni explicable par les mots inventés par les humains. 

Et maintenant je suis accroché dans un monde surréel, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort, encore conscient sans savoir combien. Mort de la main d’une cousine folle, mort de la même présomption et délire, mort pour pouvoir être libre.

Parce que c’est le but de tout ça qui m’a arrivé pendant les années. Faire en sorte que je comprenais la valeur de la même liberté que trop des fois on m’a nié.

Quand elle va à mourir aussi, et je sais qu’il sera tôt, je crois que je vais remercier Bella. Je vais le dire que, dans sa conviction d’agir d’une façon amorale, elle s’est érigée à deux ex machina et m’a donné finalement la possibilité d’accomplir une catharsis, de me débarrasser de tout ça qui pendant les années m’a pollué l’esprit et de continuer à vivre même mort, de consumer chaque moment du temps que m’est imparti dans cet au-delà incorporel.

La douleur et les larmes sont loin de moi maintenant, et je sais qu’ils ne retourneraient non plus à me tourmenter, je sais que c’est un monde où tout a une relativité que je ne peux pas ignorer, qu’il m’a concédé moments sporadiques de félicité, seulement pour mutiler cette même joie avec moments d’horreur pur. 

Ma mort va à être plainte, peut-être pas par tout le monde, mais je n’appartiens non plus au terrestre et au pondérable.

Je ne sais pas si je reverrai ces qui j’aime, s’ils seraient seulement des souvenirs, comme une partie intégrante du vide qui m’entoure. Et je n’entends même pas les chœurs angéliques qui m’accueillent dans un paradis improbable, mais peu importe.

Le seul dont je suis sûr maintenant, c’est que dans la mort il y a la vie meilleure qu’on peut jamais imaginer.


End file.
